


A New Roommate (Lucy x Reader)

by balthasar00



Series: X Reader [2]
Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Domination, F/M, Feet, Femdom, Fetish, Forced, Slavery, Trampling, Worship, foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthasar00/pseuds/balthasar00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to relax on the beach, you find a naked woman lying in the sand - unconcious. Wanting to aid the seemingly helpless woman gets you into a situation you could never have anticipated and results in you not being the only person living in your home for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Roommate (Lucy x Reader)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Elfen Lied or any of its characters. All rights belong to their respective owners.

 

Warning, this story focuses on foot fetishism. If this kind of stuff doesn't suit your tastes, I advice you to leave now.

 

 

It was a normal day for you as you aimlessly walked across the beach of Kamakura, simply enjoying the view of the wide ocean. After months of hard work, you had decided that a vacation was in order, and you had thought that a day at the beach was probably one of the best ways to relax and restore some energy. Thus it was only natural for you to visit this place on your first day of your two-week laziness streak that your vacation was to become.

 

At least that was the plan; simply relaxing on the beach. Who could have possibly known that a lazy stroll through the beach sand would lead you to the body of an unconscious woman; a naked, unconscious woman to be exact.

 

Well, no matter if anybody could have foreseen it or not, your current predicament stays the same: A man on the beach holding his nose, trying to stem the bleeding which seeing the naked bombshell of a woman had caused, while thinking about what to do in a situation like this. You were a nice and responsible adult after all, making it impossible for you to even think about letting this woman lie here, all alone and defenseless. You briefly wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the beach was nearly empty today, considering a naked woman lying in the sand was probably not the safest thing someone could think of.

 

After a brief moment of thinking, you decide to take her with you to your home. Your original idea was to call the ambulance, the most logical idea in a situation like this; but unfortunately you had left your mobile phone at home, thinking it would only keep you from forgetting your normal daily life and getting some relaxation. Which leads us to the present; you driving your car in the direction of your house, a still naked and unconscious woman safely tucked-in on your backseat, her only cover being the towel you had brought with you. With your house being closer than the hospital, the person in the back of your car would at least be able to keep her dignity, by wearing some clothes when the ambulance finally arrived. While driving, you had briefly considered asking the woman what the horn-like appendages on her head were, when she was awake that is. You discarded that idea shortly after however, thinking it impolite to prod into her private matters like that, when it didn't have anything to do with the current situation.

 

You startle for a brief moment, as the previously unconscious woman suddenly begins to stir; only your experience in driving through your hometown, coupled with your laid-back attitude, keeping you from causing an accident.  
  
“Finally awake sleeping beauty? Sorry if I seem a bit intrusive asking this, but can you tell me how exactly you ended up lying on a beach, unconscious and without any clothes on?”

 

Perhaps it wasn't the most polite thing to do, asking about something that is probably private, but you couldn't really help it, as it you were worried for her well-being. Well, that and you were interested in how something like that could actually happen.

 

The pink-haired lady on your backseat now did an impression of your 10 seconds prior, startling at the sudden noise invading her ears. It took a moment for her to realize where she currently was and that she had been asked something. Unbeknownst to you, the horned person on your backseat was ready to tear you and your car into bits, and only her quick thinking kept her from doing it.

 

“ _Wait. That man doesn't seem to know who I am, and he is driving me away from that hellhole of a prison as well. He definitely isn't one of them, if he were, he wouldn't be so laid-back upon seeing me awake while he is in reach of my vectors. If I were to kill him now, those bastards would easily be able to locate me again. I guess it'd be best to stay low for while.”_

 

You were just starting to think that she had received brain-damage or something, until you finally heard her answer; or at least speak, while mostly ignoring your question.

 

“Who are you? Where are you bringing me?” The woman demanded rudely.

 

“Well, I am bringing you to my home, before calling the ambulance to come and check you for any injuries. My name isn't important, unless the woman I just saved decides to grace me with her own.”

 

“NO! No ambulance, no hospital!” Your passenger screamed, knowing that she would be found out and send back to hell, if she were to ever be asked for personal information, not to mention anyone seeing her horns.

 

“Why not? Whatever happened to you left you without any clothes and unconscious, there is a huge probability that there is something wrong.” You rebutted her exclamation.

 

“I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me, and it will stay that way as long as you don't involve the ambulance in this.”

 

“Okay, fine. If you say that everything's fine, I'll believe you, though I have no idea what's wrong with a quick check-up. You still haven't told me what your name is or what happened to you that left you in this situation.”

 

“What happened to me isn't any of your concern; and my name is Lucy.”

 

“Whatever you say, Lucy.”

 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, the only memorable thing that happened was Lucy strutting out of your car, still with nothing but a towel to cover herself, without even bothering to look for anyone and without any shame whatsoever, upon your arrival at your home. Not wanting any of your neighbors to see you coming home with a naked person in tow, you ran to the door and opened it as quickly as you possibly could, nearly shoving Lucy inside afterwards.  
  
“Okay Lucy, I don't know where you're from or how you handle being naked there, but in this town it is a pretty big deal to see someone publicly strutting around in nothing but a towel, and not in a good way. So if you would kindly refrain from doing this again, I would be very grateful.”

 

“Noted. So, what now?”  
  


“Well, I think it'd be best if you take a shower, bathroom's the first door to the right, while I go and try to find some clothes for you. I'll warn you though, since I live alone, you will have to make due with my clothes for now.”

 

“I don't really care what kind of clothing you give me now, you can just buy new clothes later.”

 

“Glad to hear it's no prob... wait, what? What do you mean 'buy new clothes later'? Not to be rude, but hospitality only goes so far, and now that you're all up and running again, you can easily go home after your shower and get your own clothes.” As beautiful as she might be, that kind of demand was definitely not something you were going to comply to. Especially not when the girl didn't even show any gratitude and spoke about you buying her stuff so nonchalantly.

 

“Well, besides me not caring one bit about your opinion, I don't have a place I can return to. You'll have to let me stay here, if you want to or not.” The pink-haired girl retorted immediately.

 

“Excuse me?! I offer my hospitality for a woman in need, not asking for anything in return mind you, and this is how you thank me? Are you serious? If you had just spoken about being homeless, or whatever you meant by having no place to return to, with me like a normal person, I am sure we could have come up with something suitable. Instead you just go ahead and decide that you are going to live in MY home, and basically order me to buy you new clothes like it's nothing; without showing even an ounce of gratitude?!” You couldn't believe the audacity of the woman in front of you. You were a very understanding and helpful individual, but there were boundaries to how much you could possibly put up with.

 

Suddenly you noticed a foreign sensation around your neck, like someone's hand was gripping you there without anything actually being there. It felt like a ghostly whisper of a touch, yet it made the feeling even more frightening, as you couldn't guess at where that feeling was coming from, much less do anything about it.

 

“Listen here human, you either do what I say or I will make sure that you won't be able to ever do anything again. As I am sure you have noticed, you are currently one slip-up away from me killing you where you stand. I don't have the patience to actually explain how it works to you, but be sure that whenever you get on my nerves too much or become useless to me, I will not hesitate to kill you.” It was a bluff, Lucy couldn't risk being found out and killing someone would make it impossible for her to stay under the radar. Nevertheless, you knew nothing about her dilemma and her aura was so menacing you were sure that she wasn't exaggerating one bit. You were so terrified that you didn't even notice her calling you human, as if it was something beneath her. Before you could even begin to ponder what exactly she had said besides her being willing to snuff you out of existence, Lucy continued speaking; the slight strangling sensation on your neck not dwindling a bit.

 

“I guess I'll have to show you just how far beneath me you are. We wouldn't want you to forget where you stand later on, would we?”

 

You then began to feel how this invisible force, that had taken hold of you previously, was pushing you down, another source of pushing force being added to the first one, this one tugging at your shoulder.

 

“What are you? Why are you doing this?” You choked out between ragged breaths.

 

“I don't think I owe you any explanation, but I will give you this. I am doing this because I need to make sure that you'll never think of crossing me, well that and because it's fun to see an insignificant worm like you squirming at my feet. Or should I say under my feet.” With that last bit, your body having reached ground level only a moment beforehand, Lucy promptly placed her right foot on top of your face; coincidentally keeping you from uttering a response to her previous proclamation.

 

“Aww, does it smell bad? Well too bad, the people who worked where I was before didn't really care for my hygiene all that much, besides the most essential stuff. You can imagine how my feet got a little neglected there.” Seeing your discomfort, caused by the immense smell of her foot, Lucy didn't waste any time to start and taunt you with it.

 

She began to rub the stinking sole of her right foot all over your face, not really trying to be gentle about it either. You felt her soft skin on yours, said softness being betrayed by the force with which the pink-haired woman was pressing her foot against your head. It didn't hurt all that much, but comfortable wasn't exactly a word you would use for this kind of feeling either; and you were certain that she could easily increase the pressure if she wanted to. The fact that she was able to keep you pinned down without any effort didn't help when it came to mustering up some hope of escape. Normally you would be happy that a woman as beautiful as Lucy would do this kind of thing to you, and being a foot fetishist certainly could be considered a boon when it came to enduring this treatment; but the smell was really intense, more than you ever knew normal foot odor could be, and Lucy did her best to make sure that you had a hard time enjoying this, pressing ever so slightly harder whenever it looked like you were getting somewhat accustomed to your situation. Well, there is that, and the fact that the woman on top of you was trying to make you her slave from what things looked like right now. That was the most prominent reason for your dislike of your current predicament.

 

“You should see how you look right now, all helpless and humiliated by my foot. It is so laughable how you humans think yourself the best, when it is so easy to put you down; and I have only just begun.” This woman seemed to really delight in riling you up, with how much she did it in the short while she had been dragging her foot over your face.

 

And true to her word, she had really only just started your special treatment. Shortly after she had finished her latest taunt, Lucy had sat down on your abdomen and placed her remaining foot on your face as well. While her vectors, not that you knew that that was the name of her invisible appendages, were pinning your arms down, she made a show out of how she wanted to continue this little play. Lucy took her sweet time dragging her left foot down your face, pinching your nose between her big and second toe on the way down, before her toes where placed right on your lips; her right foot meanwhile occupying itself with rubbing back and forth on your left cheek. You had a brief moment to ponder on whether you should be excited to get the toes of such a sexy person in your mouth, or fearful, considering how even the smell alone was already strong enough to overwhelm you the first couple of minutes. You were desperately hoping that the taste of her feet would be less surprising or at least not any stronger than the smell, so you could get used to it quickly. That way you would at least be able to get some form of enjoyment out of being forced into servitude to this pinkette. This short moment of preparation was all you were given, as Lucy shoved all five of her toes in your mouth in one go; their taste immediately assaulting your tongue and causing your taste buds to work overtime. Though it was a more powerful flavor than you had anticipated, it wasn't quite bad enough to spoil your fun and pleasure at having the salty taste of unwashed feet dance on your tongue. Although it had the side-effect of forcing a quiet moan out of you. An act which did not go unnoticed by the diclonius.

 

“Wow, for a lowly insect of a person you are quite good at taking this form of treatment.” A bit surprised at first, the pink-haired woman didn't miss a beat as she swiftly added the following in a giggle.

 

“This just proves that you were meant to be beneath superior beings like myself. Now, show me the skills you undoubtedly have in pleasing your mistress' toes. As insignificant a being as you are you have to be good at this kind of stuff; at least if you want to survive.”

 

You didn't quite know if it was the underlying death-threat or you losing your mind, between getting your fetish catered to and being treated like a mere bug, but you felt a tingle run through your body at hearing Lucy order you to worship the toes that were firmly lodged into your oral cavern. You couldn't say for sure if it was a pleasurable tingle or more a shudder of dread that had run down your spine, yet you couldn't help but feel compelled to believe it the former, with how your excitement increased every time you heard your self-proclaimed mistress speak. Spurned on by a mixture of fear for your life and anticipation, you commanded your tongue to heed Lucy's order and lick at and in-between the five intruders which had invaded your mouth; only now being able to fully comprehend and appreciate the strong flavor of her foot, as you felt its sweat being lapped up by your tongue. You made sure to pay extra attention to the areas between the toes, as those were the places where the taste was the strongest and tastiest, though you of course didn't forget to give the toes themselves their proper treatment. As much of a selfish bitch as the pink-head dominating you was, you could never bring yourself to not appreciate toes so well-shaped and delicious as these. They were just so lovely to the touch; soft and cute, kind of like grapes. And that you were loving their taste was a given, no argument there. If you had any say in the matter, you would probably spend the rest of eternity worshiping these angelic feet, even if they belonged to a devilish woman; or at least until you had licked the sweat off completely.

 

Considering Lucy had only threatened to kill you if you became useless to her or got on her nerves, you were at least relatively sure that you could live, and possibly even enjoy this kind of treatment again in the future. Being the owner of the house she wanted to live in was certainly something that should be considered being useful, and as a person that valued their own life you didn't plan on getting on her nerves anyway. While continuously lapping at Lucy's foot, you began pondering if it would be all that bad to live a life at the whim of Lucy. It would most-likely not be filled with much positive reinforcement, but living alone didn't grant you that either; but if this is what Lucy does to remind people of their place, it was very well possible that she would grant you something that being alone couldn't, a sexy girl shoving her beautiful feet in your face. Now you just needed to find out what Lucy intended to do with you when you were done, to decide on whether resistance would be the right choice or rather staying put. As it seemed, you were going to receive an answer to that sooner than you had anticipated, as you felt the pink-haired lass remove the now wet toes from your oral cavern, quickly followed by her using your right cheek as a make-shift rug and drying her foot on it. After having rubbed your saliva off of her on your own face sufficiently enough, Lucy spoke.

 

“I don't know if I should be amazed at how well you actually did your job, or disgusted by the fact that you seemed all too enthusiastic about doing it, not to mention that my foot is completely drenched. I guess I will let that bit slide, since you were good enough to actually make this worthwhile; it did feel really good after all. To be honest with you my little pet, I hadn't really planned on doing much with you, but guess what I have good news for you - you are going to live. I will make you my personal foot slave, on top of you being a regular slave of course, and in exchange you are allowed to survive; ain't I just the most benevolent girl you've ever met, pet?” True to your newly given nickname, Lucy was petting you on your head while she spoke; though it was kind of strange, since she was doing it with her foot.

 

Besides you not wanting to find out what your, apparently, new owner would do to you if you objected, you didn't really feel the need to do that. Benevolent was not something you would call someone like Lucy, but being able to worship those wonderful feet on a regular basis was enough to make you pretend. And although being a slave would be considered something truly dreadful normally, you only had one mouth extra to fill in this household, it thus didn't seem as bad as one might think. With all this in mind, you decided that simply nodding your head at Lucy's question was the right thing to do. The pinkette seemed to think the same, since you could feel the incredible weight of whatever force was keeping you down lift off your shoulders as you did so. Having confirmed your future compliance, Lucy gets off of your body and into a standing position next to you. Now free from the opressing force of Lucy's supernatural grip and her body no longer keeping you down as well, you slowly stand up too.

 

“So, about that shower you've mentioned earlier, I think I'll take a nice, refreshing bath instead. I think you know what you've got to do, right?” Lucy asks, fully aware of your immediate understanding.

 

You knew exactly what your pink-haired mistress was talking about, and not wanting to displease the person that could very well be your undoing if you did, you quickly got into the bathroom to prepare everything for her. Just mere minutes later and you came out again in order to inform your new owner of the bath's readiness, only for her to walk right past you the moment you've come out the door. Kinda disappointed at having your efforts dismissed so easily by Lucy, you begin to walk towards the kitchen, wanting to make yourself a coffee and think everything that has happened today through. Unfortunately, or fortunately, that idea got shot down very quickly, as Lucy said the following right as you made your first step in the, apperantly, wrong direction.

 

“Where do you think you're going? You're needed in here. Do you think your work is done already or what?” the pink-haired woman utters with an undertone of menace at a possible display insubordination.

 

“Of course not! I just thought you would want to be alone while taking your bath, mistress.” You answer Lucy in a slightly fearful tone.

 

“How about my little slave leaves the thinking to me and just follows my orders like he is supposed to do? I'll tell you when I want to be alone and I don't want to right now. I have an important task for you after all.” The diclonius retorts in an annoyed fashion.

 

Thouroughly confused, yet not deterred, you heed your mistress's orders and silently follow her into the bathroom. Once inside, Lucy proceeds to enter the bathing tub immeadiately, while you were keeping yourself from telling her to take her clothes of beforehand; only now really comprehending her current state of nudity again. It was astounding how an unorthodox experience like the one you've had just minutes prior, could keep your mind off of things like a beautiful woman being naked right in front of you. With your mind being occupied like it was, you even missed Lucy ordering you to do something. The horned girl having to tell you a second time, while clearly showing her displeasure at having to do so.

 

“I said, come here slave! This shouldn't be too hard of a command to follow, even for a species as worthless as yours.” The pinkette nearly shouted in annoyance.

 

Of course you heard the order this time around and went to your owner's side as fast as you could.

 

“I'm sorry mistress, What is it you require of me?” You ask in submission. It was kind of terrifying how easily you were already adapting to your new lot in life. Though with a woman readily showing off her stunningly gorgeous form in front of you and unknowingly fulfilling your deepest foot fetish fantasies, being the one to order you around, it was probably forgivable to be so compliant with her demands

 

“What I require, slave, is for you to get to the foot of the tub and pamper my feet like they deserve. Be sure to not clean them too much though, only make sure that they're soft and unblemished. Wouldn't want my favourite tool for keeping you in line to lose its effectiveness, would we?” She tells you with a smirk, not knowing that her want to keep her feet as stinky as possible for your torture, was in actuallity exactly what you've been dreaming about ever since you had had realized your fetish for smelly feet. Well, in the end it would fulfill the same purpose anyway you guessed, even if you being kept in line was for entirely different reasons than the ones Lucy had in mind. And you even got to pamper and massage her feet, although you could tell from personal experience from before, that her feet were still as soft and beautiful as can be, despite whatever had happened to the pink-haired beauty in the past.

 

Keeping all this in mind, you eagerly get to work on the diclonius's feet, that were lazily dangling over the bath tub's edge. You happily massage their soft skin, while sneakily taking in the wonderful aroma they were emitting whenever you saw your mistress not paying attention to your work. So, while Lucy was busy cleaning her body, you made sure to file down her nails to a more appropriate length with great precision and detail. While Lucy was washing her hair, you were coating her feet with just a bit of odorless cream to make sure they stayed as soft as they currently were, without covering their strong scent of sweat. All in all, you were having a blast being able to pamper the most beautiful feet you've ever seen; especially knowing that you were going to be 'forced' to worship them again in the future.

 

“You're doing quite a nice job there slave. It seems that I lucked out with you being the one to pick me up from that beach. Maybe I won't have to use my feet to keep you docile after all.” Lucy praises.

 

Despite the praise making your heart skip a beat, the prospect of Lucy keeping her feet anywhere besides your face was a terrifying thought and you made sure to let your mistress know, the possible repercussions be damned.

 

“Please no, mistress! I'll be your willing slave, I'll do whatever you ask of me and never speak against you, but please don't take your feet away from me.” You beg in audible despair, clinging to Lucy's feet like a life-line and kissing their soles in adoration and as a show of willing submission.

 

Your pitiful behaviour results in the pinkette bursting out laughing, the girl needing multiple moments to calm down again and properly address you; merth being clear in her voice.

 

“So you actually liked what I did to you. You really want to be my foot slave. Oh my god, that's priceless. I knew you humans were a laughable excuse for so-called intelligent life, but this is just precious; wanting to have my stinking feet in your face. Whatever, if it means that you stay my slave without causing any fuss in the future, I'll gladly shove my feet in your face all day, every day. I mean, it's not like you're bad at worshiping my feet, so it's a win-win situation for me.” Lucy tells you, with a few chuckles fighting their way out in-between lines every now and then.

 

“You mean it, mistress?” You timidly respond, fearing for a cruel prank or a dream about to end.

 

“Of course I do. What do I care if you follow my orders to avoid my feet or to get near them, I win either way. As long as you do what I tell you to and don't get on my nerves with your antics, you can do with my feet as you please.” You hear her answer; the pinkette accantuating her point by pressing her feet on either side of your face and rubbing it between them, while looking at you as if she was pinching the cheeks of a baby – and you had a shit-eating grin through it all.

 

You had your doubts before, but now you were a hundred percent sure that becoming a slave to Lucy was definitely going to be the best thing to ever happen to you. No amount of work the supernatural woman could possibly dump on you, would ever be enough to make you not appreciate this wonderful and feet-filled, new life of yours.

 

“Now get out and prepare a meal for me, while I dry myself off and get dressed. If you're good you can take your place at my smelly soles while I eat.” Lucy orders, now back in her role as your rightful mistress.

 

A wonderful life indeed, you think as you get on your way to do as you were told.

 

 


End file.
